User blog:SolariusFlare/RP Battle Tournament Registry
Special Notice; This will cross with the internet, so people from other areas, stories, and continuities may attend. The Aetherium Gunship is holding it's second tournament, with revised rules in tow. It has three types of tournaments, as well as a challenge mode for the fighters who think they're the best. 1v1, 2v2, and 4v4. 4v4 Has eight slots, 2v2 has sixteen, and 1v1 has thirty-two. The tournament bracket will be supplied by Challonge, and score will be on what the spectators vote on battle proficiency. There will also be a losers' bracket for the main bracket, where the groups all except first and second place will participate. The chat will take place on the Black&White Chat, or SFCW and SFW's own. Do note that some users may prefer to use the Black&White Chat over these two other ones. "How do I register?" Below, there are multiple blog comments, you register via a blog comment, make sure to mimic the format of others' registries. "What if I don't wanna access Chat/What if I'm not allowed to access a Chat?" We'll create a page in my Userspace, however, do note a Chat's more efficient way to roll with it in real time and moderation. =Rules= *Match-ups will be RANDOMIZED safe for free spot match-ups. *There is a new terrain feature modeled by probability generator. There is also an artificial weather sequencer too, but only if it matches the environment. *Of course, no Godmodding or powerplaying. *Your slot isn't reserved until your team is filled! (2v2, 4v4) *Fair sportsmanship and good conduct is advised. *There 'is' a Loser's Bracket trying for Champion of Losers' Bracket, Third and Fourth place are excused from this and will only fight each other for third place. *If you lose, don't bitch! :D *Using info off of a character's page to exhibit weaknesses is prohibited. As it is Godmodding (Under the form of Metagaming). *You can only OverLimit upon certain conditions, depending on your character. *The audience is not to interfere with matches, no one can jump into a Tournament match as it goes to assist their friend. Doing so will result in being thrown out/off of the ship or being disqualified. *Unless the opposing character tries to kill you, you may not try to kill him, her, them, or it. **Should the case of accidental death occur, Apothecaries of both types will arrive to try and revive the character. **Should an opposing character after losing a match try to kill someone or go on an egotistic rampage, not only the Wardens would arrive, but all military personnel will be notified, and you'd likely get thrown off. *Sabotage of a match or altering the arena with traps, to your advantage is prohibited! *You may only have four slots in 1v1, two slots in 2v2, and a single slot in 4v4 *Dickery such as 'I didn't know this was against the rules' will not be an excuse. I expect you to've read the rules before you signed up. =Challenge Rules= *All Rules from the normal rules apply *Your enemy will be at the hardest difficulty they can be, you have no changes yourself. *The scales are tipped against you, find a way to adapt to your foe to try and beat them. *This is a Challenge mode, don't bitch if your enemy has an upper hand on you, 'cause you know they are while entering. *1v1 ONLY! =1v1= *1v1 Bracket One slot left! Please join so the tournament can continue! *Yamato 'Solar' Furea (Played by; SolariusFlare) *Zold the Zeti (Played by; Apallo) *Hibiki Ayano (Played by; Angel) *Soundwave (Played by; Kenas) *Lucindia (Played by; Nights) *Voltron the Hedgehog (Played by; Deathguy) *Kaze Shameimaru (Played by; Kaze Foreign) *Laine (Played by; Kira Foreign) *Yorihime Watatsuki (Played by; Solar, Kaze or Sake should she face Solar.) *Shapes Shifter (Played by; Skull) *Ishmia Rockheart (Played by; Skull) *Cold (Played by; Tailsman) *Flame (Played by; UltimateLifeform) *Tenshi Furea (Played by; Solar) *F.EXE (Played by; Flamelord) *Rose Lynn Rose (Played by titular user) *Scott the Wildcat (Played by; Monk) *Junpei Debonacci (Played by; Monk) *Masako Haruno (Played by; MHS) *Natalie Alister (Played by; MHS) *Yuuki Terumi/Hazama (Played by; Solar CAMEO) *??? (Played by; ???) *Remilia Scarlet (Played by; The Voile Witch) *Sakuya Izayoi (Played by; The Voile Witch) *Patchouli Knowledge (Played by; The Voile Witch) *Meiling Hong (Played by; The Voile Witch) *Hunter D (Played by; Tailsman) *Novo the Hedgehog (Played by; Novo) *Nate the Hawk (Played by; Eezy) *Lunas (Played by; Apallo) *Grail (Played by; Zion) Latest Results *Lense left the tournament, replaced by Tenshi Furea *Ishmia beat Zold *Yorihime decimated Voltron (As well as Voltron violating rules) *Ruby's replaced by Grail due to Ruby's resignation. *Cyth, Deadswift, and Killr replaced due to user inactivity *Flame, Cold, and Lunas are replacements. *Kaze beats Lunas in a narrow shave *Flame pussied out, and then proceeded to foolishly break rules after. *Shapes beat Grail *Metal kicked out, replaced by Rose Lynn Rose *Patchouli beat Rose *F.EXE disqualified for attempt to kill. *Keo's slot dismissed for inactivity. Same with Frozsius (Nights replaces Frozsius) *Confidence call on Aidan, removed. =2v2= *2v2 bracket One slot open, pleas join so tournament can continue. *Furea Twins (Played by; SolariusFlare) *Michael the Hedgehog + ??? (First played by; Apallo, second played by; Misty the Umbreon) *Sayake and Saya (Played by; Angel) *Lucindia and Odette (Played by; Nights) *Volitus and Topelt (Played by; Megaphantaze Foreign) *Scarlet Wynn and Sterlie Romsey (Played by; Skull) *Rose Hellsing and Anderson Bowie (Played by; MHS) *Shin and Esu (Played by; Ecruos) *Kenas and Ark (Played by; Kenas) *Sakuya Izayoi and Meiling Hong (Played by; The Voile Witch) *Thunder Punch and Dark Ace (Played by; Sovash100) *Videl Colbert and Willow Lampshade (Played by; Skull) *James and Ray (Played by; Zapor) *Serisa and Reha (Played by; AngelFlames) *Monk and Beth (Played by; Monk) *Calypso and Celosia (Played by; Kira) Latest Results *Willow and Videl have beaten Volitus and Topelt *Furea Twins have beaten Thunder Punch and Dark Ace *Dub has left, withdrawal of Ion and Gavin *Misty has left, withdrawal of Sage. *In-character withdrawal of Rose and Violet, reason; Lucia's incapacitation. *Serisa and Reha, and Shin and Esu join in. =4v4= *4v4 Bracket *Furea siblings (Played by; SolariusFlare) *Junior the Hedgehog + Lucentio the Immortal + ??? + Morpheus (First played by; Apallo, Second played by; InfinityToast, Third played by; ???, Fourth played by; Zen) *Kozui Furea + Chiko Janet + Laqueta Kokui + Genjo Hatsuda (Played by; Angel) *Justin Stringer + Signia Pen + Alastor Cloaker + Michael Flyer. (Played by; Skull) *Rose Lynn Rose + Arti + Cold + Omega (First played by titular user, Second played by; Muppet, Third played by; Tailsman, Fourth played by titular user) *Terrador, Graviton, Fotiagos, Tharrows (Played by; Lycalo) *Scarlet Devil Estate (Played by; The Voile Witch) *Odette, Charlotte, Lucia, Vivian (Played by; Nights) Latest Results/Recent Happenings *Voltron kicked out due to an offense committed during 1v1 vs. Yorihime (Almost caused civilian and spectator casualties, tried to kill Yorihime *Misty left Wikia, assumed withdrawal of Sage. =Diamond Arena (Challenge Line) Entries= *Kamakagi (Normal) *Kenas (Random) *Ion (Normal) *Cyth (Random) =Challenge Line-up= '''You may choose to randomize, but be warned, everyone will be at the same difficulty that way by then! *First; Perfect Mimicry Sake Watatsuki (Played by; Solar) *Second (Choose one, face the other after as Third) **Keepaway Cody 'Lawless' Martial (Played by; TheArdentstorm) **Permanent Wind Boosted Kaze Shameimaru (Played by; Kaze) *Fourth; Focused Lala Shaapruut (Played by; Solar) *Fifth; Weakness Analysis Blake Liesel (Played by; Solar) *Sixth; Demon Eye Alice (Played by; Solar) *Seventh; Sellie and Kireikira (Played by; Solar) *Eighth; God Trembling Lense Valentine (Played by; Solar) *Ninth; Masquerade Leader Tetsugaku Volkov (Played by; Solar) *Tenth; Toxin Applying Ezra Dahlman (Played by; Monk) *Eleventh (Choose one, then face the others as the previous is eliminated, so on and so forth) **Forsaking Lunatic Red Yorihime Watatsuki (Played by; Kaze or Solar) **Archpaladin Andareal Silverheart (Played by; TheArdentstorm) **Full Moon's Lunar Eclipse Black Dragon Yamato 'Solar' Furea (Played by; Solar) **Four Pathway Leader Tenshi Furea (Played by; Solar) **Unlimited Hazama OR Unlimited Yuuki Terumi (Played by; Solar CAMEO) **Eternal Philosopher Patchouli Knowledge (Played by; Solar or The Voile Witch) **EX-Sakuya Izayoi (Played by The Voile Witch) **Zero Degree Violet Loveshroud (Played by; Solar) **Queen of Shadows Rose Valentine (Played by; Solar) **Jason Faircastle (Played by; TheArdentstorm) **The Butterfly Killer; Monarch (Played by; DLeonMagnus) *There may be more additions, keep that in mind! =Challenge Mode Honorable Mentions= *Cyth (Random, faced against Solar, managed to lower HP to 75%, user ragequit.) Category:Blog posts